Ancient Monolith
The Ancient Monolith is a recurring foe in the , appearing in Epic Battle Fantasy 3, 4 and 5, and also a summon in EBF4 and 5''. It is found mostly around old ruins, such as Kitten Kingdom Ruins ''(EBF3), Temple of Godcat (EBF4) and the Forgotten Ruins (EBF5). It is a member of the monolith enemy class. Appearance Ancient Monolith is a magical rock with assorted glyphs and symbols all over it. The EBF5 incarnation in particular appears to have a picture depicting some type of bird. Its front is colored yellow and its back is light brown, and its shape resembles a sarcophagus. Overview Ancient Monolith varies noticeably depending on which game it is in: * In EBF3, it is a non-elemental juggernaut which specializes in skyrocketing its , obliterating the team with a potent ling attack, and healing the foes. * In EBF4 and 5'', the Ancient Monolith specializes in strong attacks, though it is still a fairly defensive foe. It can now inflict with several attacks, and may stick (along with other defensive buffs) on the whole wave, making them much harder to kill off. Regardless of the game it is in, Ancient Monolith is a tough foe with numerous resistances and high health. However, it also has key weaknesses to and . As such, Iceberg, Air Strike, Blizzard ''(EBF4) and Frost Arrow (EBF4&5) should work well. ing is always an option, though unreliable due to its high Syphon resistance. In EBF5 they are also weak to , giving the player a few more options. It is worth noting that in EBF5 Ancient Monoliths have a chance of dropping the permanent stat booster Fried Egg (for Matt's ). Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 s your buffs. |HP = 520 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 220 |AP = 15 |Gold = 120 |fire = 100% |thunder = 100% |ice = -70% |water = -100% |wind = 100% |earth = 100% |poison = 100% |bomb = -60% |psn = 100% |syphon = 70% |stun = 70% |death = 80% |item1name = Light Rune |item1chance = 80% |item2name = Emerald |item2chance = 60% |item3name = Gold Plate |item3chance = 20% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks and can other foes. |HP = 490 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 190 |AP = 17 |SP = 17 |Gold = 100 |Hit2HP = 25 |fire = 100% |thunder = 200% |ice = -80% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = 100% |water = 100% |burn = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |stagger = 100% |syphon = 50% |death = 80% |item1name = Gold Plate |item1chance = 30% |item2name = Topaz |item2chance = 30% |item3name = Paper Talisman |item3chance = 60% |item4name = Concrete |item4chance = 80% }}Prior to the Battle Mountain update, no Monoliths had any Syphon resistance. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc2 = 130% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Is used the first turn, and then each third turn. On Epic difficulty, status chance is increased to 200%. |Attack3 = Megalixir |Target3 = Allies |Power3 = 4 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = None |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Buff |Target4 = Self Allies |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 70% 35% |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Thunderstorm |Target2 = All |Power2 = 25/5 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Thunder |StatusChance2 = 3% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 115% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Charge |Target3 = Self |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Charges to fire Orange Beam. |Attack4 = Orange Beam |Target4 = All |Power4 = 90 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Thunder |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Used every three turns if able, indicated by the turn prior. Prior to the Battle Mountain update, the attack instead had 80 power and 33% status chance. |Attack5 = Buff |Target5 = Allies |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 20% 20% -- |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = U}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Notes1 = Can only be used when ed or ed on Hard or Epic difficulties. After the v2 update, also removes Invisible from the target (this effect ignores Bless). |Attack2 = Thunder x2 |Target2 = Random |Power2 = 44/4 |Type2 = Magical |Element2 = Thunder |Element%2 = 100% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 5% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |Acc2 = 115% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Is only used immediately after Charge. Base spell is 2 hit, so retargeting and statuses happen on every second hit. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack3 = Blue Bolt |Target3 = All |Power3 = 38 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Thunder |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Thunder Storm |Target4 = All |Power4 = 45/5 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Thunder |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 20% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Acc4 = 115% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Falling Star |Target5 = Random |Power5 = 120/2 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = None |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 25% |RdF5 = 150% |Notes5 = Can only be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Charge |Target6 = Self |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 3x |StatusIcon6 = |Notes6 = Will cast Thunder immediately after using this attack (unless catch score >55 and all players are ). |Attack7 = Thunder Beam |Target7 = All |Power7 = 120 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Thunder |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Requires and expends . Gets 50% chance of 1x Stun on Hard or Epic Difficulties. |Attack8 = Buff |Target8 = Allies |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |StatusStrength8 = 30% 30% |StatusIcon8 = |Notes8 = Also gives Defend on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Syphoned → Nothing; * First turn and then each 3rd turn or/and Berserked → Orange Beam; * Otherwise → Cataclysm (1/3), Megalixir (1/3), Buff (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Spent 2 turns without status → Charge on the same turn; * Syphoned → Nothing; * Charged → Orange Beam; * Otherwise → Blue Bolt (1/3), Thunderstorm (1/3), Buff (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned or Berserked, <49% HP, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned or Berserked, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Nothing; * If Syphoned or Berserked and playing on Hard/Epic → Slam; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Nothing; * If Charged → Thunder Beam; * If a randomly selected foe has at least a 10% Defence buff → Charge (2/8), Blue Bolt (3/8), Thunder Storm (3/8); * Otherwise → Buff (1/4), Charge (1/4), Blue Bolt (1/4), Thunder Storm (1/4). *Charge will immediately be followed by Thunder, unless catch score >55 and all players are Lovable. Additionally, on Hard or Epic difficulties, Blue Bolt and Thunder Storm have a chance to be replaced by Falling Star depending on active party Thunder resistance (the higher the party's Thunder resistance, the higher the chance to use Dump/Quake). If all active players have >30% Thunder resistance (not taking into account boosting/dampening statuses), Falling Star will always be used instead of Blue Bolt and Thunder Storm. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and <32% HP → Slam. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Can be obtained in Goldenbrick Resort, specifically from the bottom-right chest on the screen with a shortcut to Crystal Caverns. The Hammer is required to get to this place. When used, an Ancient Monolith emerges from the ground in front of the party, facing the enemies, and casts a slightly modified version of its usual multi-target buff, giving all active players the status, halving all non-status damage they take for one turn. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. }} Trivia * In , when Ancient Monolith uses the beam attack for the first time, Matt will comment: "I once knew a guy with golden hair who shot beams like that. Was rather nasty". This is a reference to Zombie Goku, the final boss of , who has a similar attack. * The pictograph on the Ancient Monolith resembles those found at the Nazca Lines, an area in Central America famous for its enormous, inexplicable images made in the sand. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Summons